


Found Family

by fullofwander



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Christmas, Ficlet, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 03:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13137945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullofwander/pseuds/fullofwander
Summary: “I don’t understand it,” Billy said as Max rushed past them into the Byers’ house. He leaned one hand against the open door frame and waved the other in front of Steve.





	Found Family

“I don’t understand it,” Billy said as Max rushed past them into the Byers’ house. He leaned one hand against the open door frame and waved the other in front of Steve.

“What, the sweater?” Steve asked, taking the candy cane out of his mouth and looking down at himself. He thought it was pretty self-explanatory...no matter how much Rudolph shoved, Santa wasn’t going to fit down the chimney.

“No, this whole weird-ass group kumbaya thing you guys have going on,” Billy answered. “Why the hell do you guys spend so much time together? It’s not like you all are related or the same age or anything.”

Behind Steve, someone (he thought it might be Hopper) was at the piano plunking out _We Wish You a Merry Christmas_ , gracelessly and not entirely in tune. That didn’t stop some of the others from joining in and singing along, encouraged by the laughter and group comradery.

Steve’s heart warmed at the sound, the feeling curling a smile in the corner of his mouth. He glanced at the mishmash group of people in the living room, squished together on the couch or spread out on the floor with paper plates piled high with food, before turning back to Billy. Billy, standing all alone out in the winter night, confusion mixed with longing written across his face as he stared over Steve’s shoulder at the warm scene.

“We’re family,” Steve said simply, shrugging his shoulders. He paused for a moment, sucking on his candy cane in contemplation, thinking that Billy didn’t look like the asshole bully he’d come up against several times over the last few months. He looked lost and alone and longing. Coming to a decision, he asked, “Want to come in?”


End file.
